One Simple Mistake
by Ohthatfangirl
Summary: Rory's whole world seemed to crash down around him. His heart, his soul. His WIFE… was kissing Dean Winchester. WARNING: Angst just hurts.


**One Simple Mistake**

_It's true what they say, love must be blind._

_That's why you're still standing by the sinner's side._

_You're still by my side when all the things I've done have left you bleeding._

_FFH ~ Undone_

. . .

Amy Pond didn't really know what she was doing. The first time she met Dean Winchester, they had just insulted each other… but here they were, in a bar… kissing. There had always been a connection between the two of them. They found each other attractive. Hell, they even flirted with each other a lot of the time. But this was different. Because this actually meant something. Yes, they were completely off-their-heads drunk… but that did not change the fact that, the night before, Rory Williams, her husband, had asked if she wanted to re-take their wedding vows. Amy, of course, accepted.

And yet there she was, kissing Dean.

. . .

Amy had left a note for Rory on the kitchen table, telling him that she was going to the pub with Dean. Dean Winchester. Rory had always been jealous of him. He had a way with words and always managed to make Amy blush. He also saw the way Dean always looked at his wife. It was similar to the way /he/ looked at her. And Rory didn't like it. So he was going to stop it, once and for all. He took the little box, with the new engagement rings he had just bought in it, and put it in his pocket before setting off to the pub.

. . .

Kissing and kissing and kissing. Amy Pond may have been completely drunk but she noticed how different it was kissing Dean than it was kissing Rory. Her husband was always so careful with her; like she could break. But kissing Dean… it was like a whirlwind. She could get lost in the way he kissed her.

. . .

The closer Rory got to the pub, the worse the sick feeling in his stomach got. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. He could feel it. He had taken the ring box out of his pocket and was now gripping it in his hand as he approached the pub.

_Please, please, please. _

The same word was running through his mind over and over.

_Please Amy, don't do anything stupid. _

He hesitated at the door to the pub, hoping that he was just being paranoid. He shook his head, as if to shake away all of the bad thoughts forming in his mind, and opened the door, walking into the pub.

He regretted it.

His whole world seemed to crash down around him. His heart, his soul. His WIFE… was kissing Dean Winchester. And this wasn't just any old Kiss-O-Gram kiss. Oh no. There was feeling behind it. Rory could tell that she was drunk, but that was not the only reason she was kissing him. He could tell there was more. Rory recognised the way that she was kissing Dean because… she kissed him in the exact same way.

Rory just stood there. He was unable to make any words come out of his mouth except…

"Amy."

Amy opened her eyes in shock. She could have sworn that her heart stopped beating in her chest. Rory? RORY!

As quick as a flash she pulled away from Dean and stood up, the effect of the alcohol and the shock nearly making her topple over but she clung onto the bar stool for support. She simply stared. She'd never sobered up so quickly.

Never had her heart been beating so fast. Not even when she was with the Doctor, fighting aliens. The guilt that suddenly pooled inside her chest, weighed her heart down. Guilt. Pain. Confusion. Doubt. Fear. Fear. Fear.

Amy Pond was speechless.

Tears started to swap Rory's eyes. But he would NOT let them see him cry. He just wouldn't. Instead, he threw the little box in his hands at Amy and it landed on her lap. The lid flew open. The new and shining engagement rings toppled out and fell, fell, fell to the floor.

Amy was shouting his name but he was ignoring her. His face twisted and contorted as he tried desperately not to cry, but it wasn't going to well. So, he turned his back on the pair of them and walked out onto the street.

But… his eyes were so full of tears and his head was spinning so much that… he just didn't see the car.

. . .

The rings on Amy's lap. What just happened? Suddenly, everything went in slow motion. The rings on her lap. Falling, falling, falling to the floor. What just happened? The screech of a car. Was that a car? Just outside the pub? Yes. It was a car. A car crashing into something. Someone? Rory...RORY.

"RORY!"

Amy screamed his name and, although she was running so fast, she felt like she'd never ran slower. What just happened? Dean forgotten. The kiss forgotten. Everything else forgotten. There was just Rory. She got outside. Blood. Blood everywhere. The car? Gone. Rory? On the pavement. Blood everywhere. People were gathering around but she didn't see them. She didn't even see Dean, who was swearing and trying to talk to her. But she couldn't hear. There was just Rory. Rory. Blood. Everywhere. She knelt down beside him. His eyes were shut. Blood. Everywhere. She checked his pulse. Barely a flutter. Flutter. What just happened?

Rory's eyes opened for a second as he looked up at Amy; tears still streaming down his face. Tears mixed with blood. His gaze travelled down to his hand… he was holding… a photo. A photo? A photo of what?

Everything was numb. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening! Amy barely noticed the words coming from her mouth.

"DEAN! CALL AN AMBULANCE! /NOW/!"

Her hand was shaking. Rory's eyes flickered slightly before he crumpled completely. And so did her heart. Because that picture. That damn picture. It was a photograph from their wedding day. They were both grinning. Happy. So happy. What just happened? Shaking hands. Shaking. She managed to pick it up. The tears flowing freely down her face and splashing onto the photo, clearing away some of the blood. Blood. Everywhere. Rory.

"NO!"

She screamed. But she wasn't aware of it. Her body leant over Rory's, as if to shield him from harm. Screaming. Louder and louder. People were staring. She couldn't see them. Louder and louder and louder and LOUDER.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR WE NEED YOU! /PLEASE/! DOCTOR HELP PLEASE! /DOCTOR/!"

But the Doctor wasn't coming. The Doctor couldn't hear her.

Strong arms wrapped around her and tried to pull her way from Rory. Dean. Was that Dean? She didn't know. She didn't care. Whoever it was, they were trying to pull her away from Rory. Away from her husband. She couldn't help thinking… this was her fault.

One simple mistake.

One simple mistake and her whole world came crashing down around her.

Just one simple mistake.

. . .

The tears had stopped after a while. The thought occurred to her that... maybe she'd ran out. She'd cried far too much recently. All she could do was watch. With this numb feeling inside of her. Getting bigger. And bigger. Rory's friend? Friend. Yes, friend. One of his doctor friends. She recognised him but couldn't put a name to the face. He stood up and shook his head. What? What was that supposed to mean?! To everyone else, she'd looked dead to the world for the past few minutes... she /felt/ dead. A sheet. That sheet. Pulling it over his face. Doctor. Doctor. Where was the Doctor? They /needed/ the Doctor... /she/ needed the Doctor. Her bloody Raggedy man. Pulling the sheet over his face. Her husband. And with just one simple mistake, he was gone.

What just happened?

. . .

**A/N: This story was inspired by a RP I did on Twitter as Amy. It was just so powerful and heartbreaking, that I couldn't stop thinking about it. So I decided to share it with you. I hope you enjoyed it, despite all the angst.**

**Thank you and please review.**

**P.S. Please sympathise with my beta because she's just read this for the 5th time and is now an emotional wreck.**


End file.
